


Tutamen

by incipimus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Cuddling, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipimus/pseuds/incipimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get back from a hunting trip and fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutamen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjvu18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjvu18/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!!!!

"Cas, c'mere," Dean says, dropping his duffel bag on the floor and guiding the angel towards the motel room's only bed. "Let me see that arm."  
  
Castiel lets out a an exasperated sigh but lets Dean sit him down and roll up his sleeve.  
  
"It will heal, Dean," he says when he sees the hunter's eyebrows draw together in concern. The werewolf bite is very deep, but Castiel has had worse. Besides, it's started to heal already, the blood congealing in the indents. Castiel might not have a lot of grace, but his vessel still heals faster than a normal human's.  
  
"Let me see your leg," he huffs, pulling Dean onto the bed with him and grabbing the medical supplies.  
  
Somehow, after Castiel bandages Dean's leg, they end up a tangled heap on top of the sheets. Castiel's head is resting on Dean's shoulder and he listens to the Winchester's heartbeat, steady and loud and strong. Their legs are entwined, fingers laced together, and Castiel buries his face in Dean's t shirt. It smells like the impala and oak wood and cheap bourbon and comfort. Castiel blinks at that, surprised with himself. He and Dean had slowly been getting closer as the months passed by, and somewhere along the way it became okay to lie in bed together and take comfort in each other, when they became frustrated with the research or Sam, when Dean woke screaming from his nightmares of hell and when Castiel found himself wallowing in self guilt.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Dean says lowly, roughly. He is still unused to their arrangement, to being emotional and talking about feelings; still pauses awkwardly when they become intimate, as if he's unsure if Castiel even wants him. Which is ridiculous, and Castiel makes sure to tell him so every time, when he's nipping at Dean's neck or trailing kisses against Dean's jaw or breathing it against Dean's ear.  
  
"Mm..." Castiel sorts through his thoughts and lets out a tiny yelp when Dean rolls over a bit so that they're spooning. Dean is always very warm, and he feels himself relax with the heat at his back. "I'm thinking about you," he says after a while. "And us."  
  
"What about us?" Dean noses the back of Castiel's head and tightens his arm around the angel's waist.  
  
"I care for you, Dean," Castiel says earnestly, and he feels a warmth inside him surge and suffuse his body. He feels light. "A lot."  
  
Dean chuckles and holds Castiel closer. "I know, Cas."  
  
He's not good at revealing much of anything, but Dean still makes an effort, and that makes Castiel fall for him even more. "I, uh," Dean pauses and clears his throat and then, in a rush, "I care for you a lot too."  
  
Castiel releases the breath he didn't know he was holding, and then he turns around and captures Dean's mouth with his own. As Castiel moves to straddle Dean, he realizes he hasn't ever felt this right, not even when he was still in heaven.


End file.
